elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ald'ruhn
Ald'ruhn otherwise known as Old Run or Old Home in Dunmeris is large settlement in western Vvardenfell in the Ashlands region near Red Mountain. The city is also known as the Vvardenfell capital of the Great House Redoran. Geography The city of Ald'ruhn is defended with a wall around it. The Ald'ruhn Fighters Guild, Ald'ruhn Mages Guild, and one of the inns are located in the southern end of the city. The city is property of House Redoran so the architecture is made of giant insect shells just like Raven Rock in Solstheim. The eastern side of the city is the residential district and the Ald'ruhn Temple. The northern side of the city is the Manor District located underneath the remains of a giant crab. South of the city is the Imperial fort: Buckmoth Legion Fort. History Merethic Era Ald'ruhn was one of the many settlements founded by Veloth the Pilgrim and his followers on their way to Resdayn. Early Years The Dunmer residents were harassed by Nordic sea raiders. Eventually, the newly made House Redoran defended the city from any other outside incursions. As a reward, House Redoran was offered a portion of Morrowind where Ald'ruhn, Blacklight, and Khuul are now located. Ald'ruhn was built in the old High Velothi style with organic curves and undecorated exteriors. First Era During the War of the First Council, Ald'ruhn was one of many locations attacked by the Dwemer. After the warrior Indoril Nerevar died and his three generals Vivec the Poet, Almalexia, and Sotha Sil utilized the Numidium to make them gods, House Redoran along with the other five great house worshipped the Tribunal and the former Daedric temple in Ald'ruhn became a Tribunal Temple. Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum, the city of Ald'ruhn was known as Old Run. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the town in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos. In 3E 427, the Nerevarine visited the town of Ald'ruhn to find an informant named Hassour Zainsubani. During the Oblivion Crisis, an Oblivion Gate opened in front of the city walls. The Daedra infested the city and in a last resort effort, the locals mages resurrected Skar the Emperor Crab that became the Ald'ruhn Manor District after it's death. The effort failed and Ald'ruhn was destroyed.The Fall of Ald'Ruhn Fourth Era During the Red Year, the city was being rebuilt however it was later destroyed by the Eruption of Red Mountain''The Red Year, Vol. II. The current fate of the city is unknown. After the Red Year, many people of House Redoran went their separate ways after the destruction of Ald'ruhn. Many followed Mistress Brara Morvayn to Solstheim and Raven Rock.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I'' Trivia *Although it isn't proven, Old Run in Arena could've been a predecessor of what became Ald'ruhn. The word Ald means Old in the Aldmeri LanguageBefore the Ages of Man, Both locations are found in Vvardenfell, and the pronunciation of both names sound very similar. Gallery Ald'ruhn - Morrowind.png|Ald'ruhn circa 3E 427. Old Run view.png|Old Run circa 3E 399. Ald'ruhn - Local Map - Morrowind.png|Top View of Ald'ruhn Ald'Ruhn-Under-Skar Morrowind.png|The Under-Skar Fallofaldruhn.jpg|The Fall of Ald'ruhn Ald'Ruhn-Under-Skar Interior Morrowind.png|Under-Skar interior Ald'ruhn.png|Ald'ruhn Town District Buckmoth Legion Fort.png|Buckmoth Legion Fort By Game *Old Run (Arena) *Ald'ruhn (Morrowind) *Ald'ruhn (Online) Appearances * * * * ** * ** Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind